Battle Scars
by docsangel
Summary: When you find yourself being beaten daily, you can't find your way out. What happens when someone pulls you out of that life and into something more? Into something safe? Will you find yourself actually finding love or just fighting for your life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We're going to go in and eat. Keep your hood up and your head down. I see you look at anyone, I'll tie your ass up and throw you in the trunk again. You hear me?" he asked angrily. I just nod, not allowed to speak unless I am told to. He gets out of the car and comes around to my side. Opening the door, he grabs my arm and pulls me to stand. Holding my arm, he guides me inside the diner and to a table in the back and faces me away from the door where no one can see me. I look down at my hands as the waitress comes up and he places both of our orders before she walks away. "Once we're done eating, we'll get back on the road. Don't do anything stupid. You hear me?" he whispers as he's leaned across the table. Again, I just nod. The waitress brings our food and I pick at it.

Once we're done eating, he pays the check and I am sitting there alone while he is at the register. I cut my eyes to the side, not moving and see someone watching me. I pull my hood further around me. I still have my sunglasses on to hide some of the bruises from where Danny hit me last night...and the night before. Danny comes back to the table and I whisper "I need to use the bathroom." He sighs and says "Make it quick." I get up and head to the bathroom with him watching me.

I walk into the bathroom and into a stall to do my business and when I come out of the stall, there is a man in the ladies room, standing against the door, holding it closed. I back against the wall and he says "I'm not gonna hurt you Doll. Just want to make sure you're okay." he says. I look up slightly and see he's tall, nice build, curly black hair and bright blue eyes and he looks...concerned? "Um...I'm...I'm okay. Thank you." I say before trying to wash my hands. I go to move towards the door and he doesn't move. "I...I need to...to go...please." I say and don't look up. He pulls my sunglasses from my face and he sees the bruises. "He do that to you?" he asks softly. I shake my head no and say "I fell." He shakes his head and asks again. "He do that to you, Doll?" I don't speak but quickly wipe away the tears that start falling. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asks. I don't move and don't speak. He moves closer and raises my hoodie and sees the bruises on my sides. I don't know why I let him but he doesn't seem like he's going to hurt me. "Do you want away from him?" he asks softly and I nod my head yes. He takes out his phone and says "Bring the van...Yeah, I'm at Hanna's...Have Tara ready with her kit." he says before ending the call. "Sweetheart, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to sneak you out the back and get you out of here. I have my friend Juice coming to get you and he'll take you back to our clubhouse and a doctor is going to check your ribs and face, okay?" he asks to make sure I'm okay with that and I just nod but don't look him in the eye.

A couple of minutes later, his phone rings. "Yeah...okay...we're coming out the back now." he says before hanging up the phone. He sneaks me through the kitchen and no one even looks up. Heading out the back door, he opens the passenger door and says "Sweetheart, this is Juice. He's gonna take you to the clubhouse. I'm Tig. I'll be there as soon as I can." he says before helping me in the car. "Morgan." I say simply. "Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can, Morgan. What's his name?" he asks and I just say "Danny." He looks at Juice and says "Have Tara look at her face and ribs. I'll be there as soon as I'm done here." he says. I grab his arm and he cups my face and says "I'll be there in a few. You're safe." I just nod and he closes the door before heading back inside the diner.

Tig walks back into the diner and sees Danny sitting at the table I was at. He walks up and asks "You Danny?" Danny looks up at him and asks "Who wants to know?" Tig leans down and says "Morgan is with me now. You will get into that little car of yours and get the fuck out of my town and if I ever see your pussy ass here again, I'll gut your ass and mail you to your momma in pieces. You understand me?" he asks glaring at Danny. "Where's Morgan?" Danny asks pushing past Tig and running to the bathroom. Opening the door, he finds it empty. He turns around and sees Tig standing there. "She's gone. She's with me now and you'll never touch her again. Now go before I change my mind and start gutting you right here." Danny looks at him and runs out of the diner.

A few minutes later, Tig pulls up at the clubhouse and Clay walks up to him. "Who's the girl? Juice said you called to have him come get her and have Tara look at her." Clay asks. "Her name is Morgan. She was at the diner with a dude and she's beat all to hell. I followed her to the bathroom, man. She's bruised all up and I couldn't let her leave with him. No chick deserves that shit." Tig tells Clay. "You claiming?" Clay asks. "Yeah. I told that piece of shit to get out of town and that she was with me now." Tig says. "You tell her that?" Clay asked smirking. "Not yet. Want to see what Tara says first." Tig says. "She's in your room brother." Clay says, clapping a hand on his back. Tig nods and heads to the dorm.

We hear a light knock on the door before Tara says "Come in." The door opens and I see Tig standing there. "How's she doing, Doc?" he asks. "Nothing's broken but a couple feel fractured. I have her wrapped and she needs to take it easy for a few days at least." she tells him. She looks back at me and says "I'll come by tomorrow and check on you. Gemma is gone now to get you some clothes so you have something to wear but if you need anything you let us know." Tara says. "Thank you." I tell her and looks down at my hands. Tara walks by Tig and he stops her. "Thanks." he says simply. Tara just nods and leaves the room. "How you feeling Doll?" Tig asks. "I don't know." I tell him. He sits down on the bed next to me and says "I told that piece of shit he's not to come near you that you were with me now." he tells me and I just nod. "I told my Pres that I'm claiming you. No one will hurt you again." he tells me. "How long has he been hurting you?" he asks me. "About a year." I tell him. He runs his hand down his face. "Okay. You're with me now so you don't have to worry about that anymore." he tells me. "What does that mean?" I ask. "That means you're my Old Lady. Means you're with me and only me and I'm with you and only you. You'll get my crow tattoo that shows you are my Old Lady and you will be protected by the club." he tells me. "You don't have to do that. I'll figure something out." I tell him. "I already claimed you to my Pres. I got you." he tells me. Finally I look up at him and say "Thank you." He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him and kisses the top of my head. "I got you." he says again.

A few minutes later, he leads to the main room to meet everyone. "Guys, this is Morgan, my Old Lady." he says. "Morgan, this is my Pres, Clay, VP Jax, Chibs, Juice who picked you up, Opie, Piney, Bobby, Happy and this asshole is Kozik. You met Tara, she's Jax's Old Lady and Gemma will be here soon with some things for you." he tells me and I nod. "Nice to meet you all." I say softly but don't look at anyone. Chibs walks over and tilts my head up and says "You're family now Lass, no one will hurt you. You're safe here." he says and I look at him. He reminds me of my father with the way he spoke. "You're Scottish?" I asked softly. "I am Lass." he says. "Half here." I say and he nods. I look at Tig and he's smiling softly, hand still on the small of my back.

We are still standing at the bar when a woman walks in carrying bags. "Doll Face, this is Gemma. If you need anything and I'm not here you tell her." he tells me and I nod. "Nice to meet you Gemma." I say softly. "You too sweetheart. Come on. Let's head to your room and get you cleaned up." she tells me. I look at Tig and he nods. I walk with Gemma to Tig's dorm and she puts the bags down. Shutting the door, she tells me "Sit down." I don't look at her but do as she says. "Are you okay with all this?" she asks in an almost motherly tone. "I don't know. So far it's better than where I was." I tell her. "What happened?" she asks. "I was seeing this guy Danny. He's been beating me. We were at the diner and I went to the bathroom and that's there Tig followed me to. Saw me beat up and decided to help me I guess." I tell her. "Let me tell you something about Tig. He's a good man. Loyal. Protective. If he has laid his claim on you, consider yourself lucky because he was never one to settle down. He sees something and frankly, so do I. Just be good to him and he'll be good to you. But there are things you need to know. You're going to have his crow tattoo. That means he's yours. You don't let any of those whores out there push up on what's yours." she tells me. "Won't he get mad?" I ask. "No baby. He won't. He, and this club, will have your back. You have to lay claim on him since you're his Old Lady. That is your place so don't let any whore knock you out of it." she tells me and I nod. "Look at me." she tells me and I finally look her in the eye. "You're SAMCRO now sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you. Hold that pretty little head up and show us how strong you are. You survived that shit. You're strong as hell baby. And we'll be here to have your back the entire way." she tells me before pulling me into a hug and for the first time in a long time, I feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gemma and I walk back out to the main room and to the bar. Seeing Tig standing there, I walk up beside him but don't touch him. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him before kissing the top of my head. "Want something to drink?" he asks me. "Water please." I whisper. The prospect hands him and water for me and he opens it and hands it to me. "You okay?" Tig asks. I look at him and nod my head yes. We stand around for a while and I just listen to the guys talk.

A little later, we head to his dorm. Once inside I ask "Can I take a shower?" He walks over to me and pulls me close. Tilting my head up he says "You don't have to ask. You can do anything you want. Okay?" he say. "Okay. Thank you." I say. I get into the bag that Gemma brought me and take out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top and head to the shower. Stepping into the shower, I let the hot water stream down over me and it feels amazing. I want so bad to relax but it's been so long since I was allowed to that I don't know how to. I get out of the shower and dressed before heading back to the bedroom. I walk out of the bathroom, and see Tig sitting on the side of the bed in just his boxers. "Come here Sweetheart." he says softly. I walk over and he reaches for my hand. Taking his hand, he pulls me to stand in between his knees. He looks up at me and says "Look, I know I'm older than you and you don't know me, I get it, but...I need someone to stand by my side. I'm tired of being alone. I claimed you as my Old Lady but if you aren't comfortable with that…" he says before I cut him off by putting my finger against his lips. "You saved me. Something about you makes me feel safe so if you want me by your side, I'll be by your side." I tell him. He pulls me down to sit on his lap and says "Okay."

We stand and move to lay down. Lying in bed, he pulls me into his arms and asks "Can I kiss you?" I nod and he leans forward and kisses me softly. When he pulls back, I lean forward and kiss him again and he deepens the kiss. He doesn't push me for more but the kisses are soft and loving. Once we break the kiss, I lay my head on his chest and say "Thank you." He squeezes me softly and I drift off to sleep in his arms.

Waking up the next morning, I hear the shower going and know he's in there. I get dressed and sit on the side of the bed and wait for him to come out. He walks out in just a towel and I look down at my hands while he gets dressed. "Are you hungry?" he asks. "I'm okay." I tell him. "You need to eat Doll." he says and I nod. We walk out to the main room and to one of the tables and a woman barely wearing anything brings us plates of food and coffees. We are sitting there for a few when one of the guys, Chibs, says "Tell us a little bit about you Lass." I look at Tig and he nods it's okay. "I grew up in Portland. Parent passed when I was nineteen and no siblings. Dad was Scottish and mom was Cherokee Indian. I met Danny a little over a year ago and a few months in, he started beating me." I say. "He won't do it anymore." Tig says. I look at him and say "I know." before leaning against him and him putting his arm around me and holding me close.

We listen to some of the others talk and I look up and see some of the ladies glaring at me. "What is their problem?" I whisper to myself. Tig looks at me and then sees what I am looking at. "Don't worry about them. Their pissed because I'm with you. They'll move on to someone else soon." he tells me and I nod. This isn't going to be easy. I see how skinny they are and I'm not. I'm a thick girl. Being around those girls is what he needs. I'll stay by his side where I'm safe but I need to tell him that he needs them. "Can we talk?" I ask and he nods. We head to his dorm and I start talking. "I appreciate what you're doing for me Tig. I want to be here. I do. But I can't give you what those girls can. If you want me here then I will be but I want you to still be with who you want. They can do more for you in that department than I can." I tell him. "That's bullshit right there sweetheart. Look, I don't want those girls. They just want the patch, not the man. You're doing everything I need you to do by being here and when you're ready, we'll get there but only when you're ready. I can handle shit until you are. I don't need them. I need you." He tells me. I nod and he pulls me to him and kisses my lips softly and says "Happy will be here in a few days to give you my crow." I nod and he kisses me one more time before heading out to the main room again. Sitting back at the table, he pulls me to his lap and just holds me.

That afternoon, he has to leave for a little while for club business. Sitting at the bar, drinking a cup of tea, one of the girls from earlier walks up. "I don't know who you are but you need to leave Tig alone. He belongs to us." she tells me, standing there with one hand on her hip and the other on the bar next to me. I just ignore her. "I'm talking to you bitch." she says. I grab the fork that's on the bar and stab her hand with it. She pulls it back, trying to pull the fork out and I shove her down. Getting in her face I say "Tig claimed me as his Old Lady which means he belongs to me. Get in my face again and it will be more than a fork sticking out of your nasty ass body." I tell her. Before anything else can be said, I feel an arm around my waist and hear Tig ask "You okay Doll?" I look at him and say "Yeah. Just handling the trash." He looks at the croweater and says "Don't disrespect my Old Lady again. Get outta here." Her friends run over and help her out the door. He looks at me and asks "Was that a fork stuck in her hand?" I look down and say "Yeah. Sorry about that." I try to move around him to head to the dorm, worried that he's mad but he grabs my arm and says "Babe, you did good." I nod and pull away before heading to the dorm. He follows me in and says "Talk to me." I sit on the bed and say "Are you mad?" He kneels in front of me and says "No baby. I'm not mad. I'm kinda proud." I look at him and he says "You stood up to her. You defended your place as by Old Lady. You did good baby." he says. "Okay." I say softly. He leans forward and kisses me softly and says "I proud of you." I lean into him and just let him hold me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short Chapter I know but just wanted to post. I will make sure to post again real soon.**

Chapter 3

Tig and I walk out to the main room and we head to the bar. Gemma walks up and asks "What's this I hear about you putting a gash in her place?" I look down at my hands and say "She told me to leave Tig alone so I defended my spot." I tell her. "Honey, that's what you're supposed to do." she tells me and sees me shying away. "Let's go talk." she says. I look at Tig and he nods his okay. We walk outside and to the office and she closes both doors. "Talk to me." she says. "Gemma, I've spent so long being scared I was going to do something to make Danny mad that I don't know how to not be that way. I'm so scared that I'm going to do something to make him mad and he's not going to think that I'm worth the time anymore." I tell her. "Baby, don't worry about that. If Tig didn't see something in you then when he saved you, he wouldn't have claimed you." she tells me. "I just don't want to make him mad." I tell her. "You won't baby but you have to get out of your own head. Let me ask you something. I know you said Danny beat you but did he ever…" she cut herself off. "No. He was too busy cheating on me to touch me." I tell her. "Good. Baby, you can trust him. He's a good man." she tells me. "He told me he would wait until I was ready. It's been a long time since I've been with anyone." I tell her. "You and Danny didn't have sex at all?" she asks. "We did until he started cheating. He said that he was disgusted by me and that he couldn't stand touching me." I tell her as a tear falls. She wipes away the tears like a mother would and says "Sweetheart, there's not a damn thing wrong with you. What you need to do is take a deep breath and jump in both feet. Claim your man." she tells me. I look at her for a minute and know she's right.

Walking back into the clubhouse, I walk back up to Tig and he sees I've been crying. "You okay doll?" he asks. "Just working through some things. I'm okay." I tell him as I snuggle closer to him. We hang out a little longer before heading to bed. Getting to the room, I change into my shirt and panties, forgetting about the shorts. I get into bed and Tig pulls me to him. I lay my head on his chest and feel his fingers lightly rubbing up and down my hip. Deciding that I was going to take Gemma's advice, I sit up, move to straddle Tig and lean down to kiss him. Breaking the kiss he asks "What are you doing, baby?" I look at him and say "Letting go." before kissing him one more time. I sit up and pull my shirt over my head, leaving me in just my panties as he sits up and kisses me again. He kisses down my neck and to my chest where he pays close attention to each of my breasts. I feel myself grinding on his hard member. That voice starts again telling me that I'm disgusting but I push through it. I have to do this. I need to do this. I feel Tig turn us over so that he was on top. "Are you sure?" he asks. "I need you Tig. Help me let go." I whisper. He crashes his lips with mine before ripping my panties off of me and shedding his boxers. I feel him line himself up at my entrance before he slowly pushes into me. Giving me a minute to adjust, I start to thrust against him. He starts thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace until I can't handle it anymore. "Harder Tig. Please." I beg. He start thrusting harder and faster and I feel the tension build. I finally reach my release and I forgot how amazing it could feel. Tig keeps going until he finds his release inside me. Placing his forehead to mine, I whisper "Thank you Tig." I looks into my eyes and says "Alexander." I nod and say "Thank you Alexander." Kissing me softly, he lays beside me and pulls me to him. Holding me close, I finally feel myself relax in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with Tig behind me and his arms around me. I feel his morning wood pressed against my ass and I start to grind against him. I feel him stir against me and we are both still naked from the night before and I feel him slide his hand between my legs and start running them through my wet folds as he starts kissing my neck. Sliding his hard member against my slit before sliding inside of me. Thrusting in and out as he reaches around and gropes my breasts, causing me to arch into his hand as I moan. "Don't stop Alex. Please don't stop." I beg. "Cum for my baby girl. Let me feel that sweet pussy cum." Tig rasps in my ear as he nips at my neck. I feel myself start to fall apart and feel myself find my release and he finds his right behind me. "Fuck Morgan. You're gonna be the death of my Doll." I start laughing a little and he pulls me back against him. I feel him start placing light kisses to my shoulder. "You okay?" he asks. "I'm getting there." I say as I turn facing him, I place my hands on his chest and look at him. He kisses me softly and says "Happy will be here later and is going to give you my crow. You okay with that?" he asks. "Yeah. I am." I tell him. I snuggle into his chest and he asks "What made you decide to let go?" I look at him and say "Gemma. I was scared that I'd do something to make you mad and no think I was worth the time and make me leave. She told me you wouldn't and that I needed to get out of my own head and claim my man." I tell him. "Well, that you did." he tells me before kissing me one more time.

Walking out to the main room another round later, Tig sits at one of the tables and pulls me into his lap. One of the croweaters brings us both a coffee and Tig asks "Can get fix her a plate?" I look at Tig and he says "You need to eat Doll." I just nod. After eating, I see Gemma and I say "I need to talk to Gemma. I'll be back." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he lets me up. I walk over and ask Gemma "Can we talk?" She nods and we head out to the office. "What's up baby?" Gemma asks. "I took your advice. I let go and claimed my man. A couple of times." I tell her and she pulls me into a hug. "That's amazing baby." she tells me. "I heard you in my head telling me to let yo and claim him so I did. Thank you Gemma." I tell her. "Baby, you're family now. That means I will always have your back." she tells me and I hug her again. "I finally have a family." I tell her and I'm actually smiling a little.

Walking back into the clubhouse, I see Tig standing at the bar and a croweater moves in front of him. He keeps peeling her hands off of him and I finally walk up. He pulls me to him and the croweater tries to pull me away. "You need to back off honey." the croweater says. I turn to look at her and say "No I don't. He's taken...honey." I tell her. She steps up and says "You think you can just come in here and take Tig from us?" she asks. "Sweetheart I didn't walk in here and take him. He brought me here. He took me." I tell her and she rolls her eyes. "Roll your eyes at my Old Lady one more time and you won't have eyes to roll." Tig says as he pulls me closer. "Old Lady?" the croweater asks. "Yeah. Disrespect her again and you'll be tossed out on your ass." Tig tells her. I turn facing him and snuggle closer to him. The croweater walks away and I look up at Tig. He cups my face and kisses me softly before pulling me closer to him. We spend the rest of the day just hanging around the clubhouse waiting on Happy to get there.

A few hours later, Happy comes in with his tattoo kit. "You said you needed some ink done?" Happy asks Tig. "Yeah. Need my crow brother." Tig says. Happy looks at him shocked and then at me and Tig says "This is my Old Lady, Morgan. Morgan, this is my best friend Happy." I hold out my hand and say "Nice to meet you." He shakes my hand and says "You too." We head to Tig's dorm and two hours later, Happy walks out of the dorm and I have Tig's crow tattoo on my left breast and it's official. I belong to someone and they are actually good to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After getting Tig's crow, we walk out to the main room for the guys to take shots to celebrate. "You know we have to party tonight right?" Jax asks. "Hell yeah brother." Tig says. We sit around for a while and the party is in full swing. "I'm gonna go get some air." I tell Tig. "Okay babe. Stay on the compound." he tells me and I nod. "I'll go with her." Tara says. We walk outside and to the picnic table and sit on top. "You doing okay with this?" Tara asks. I look at her and say "Yeah. I think so. I mean, Tig's been good to me so far. Tara, I spent over a year being scared to breathe and part of me is still scared that I'm going to do something that will make him mad." I tell her. "Don't worry about that. Tig is a good man. A strange man but still a good man. He tell you about his girls?" she asks. "Yeah. Said one doesn't want anything to do with him and the other only comes around when she wants money." I tell her. "Yeah. He's been lonely for a long time. But since he brought you here, he already seems better. Seems happy." she tells me. "I want to make him happy. I think most of it is just me getting out of my own head but knowing that he's still out there, has me looking over my shoulder all the time." I tell her. "You have his crow. There's not a man in this building that wouldn't do everything they can to protect you." she tells me. "Thanks Tara." I tell her. "We're family. You need anything, me, Gemma and Lyla will be here. You're one of us now." she says, nudging my shoulder. We sit out there for a little bit and I start to relax. Looking out over the lot, I see Danny's car sitting there and he's standing outside of it, leaning against it. I grab Tara's hand and say "We need to get inside." I tell her. "What's wrong?" she asks. "Danny's here." I say and we both run into the clubhouse.

The second we run through the door, into the clubhouse, all eyes are on us and Tig is in front of me in a second. "What's wrong? Talk to me Doll." he says. I can't speak. I can't breathe. "Breathe for me baby. Slow, deep breaths." he tells me and once my breathing is under control, before I can speak, Tara speaks for me. "Danny is outside. Standing by his car outside the gate, watching." she says. Taking my hand and squeezing, Tig says "Stay with Tara and don't go outside." I nod and he kisses my lips softly before him and the rest of the members run outside.

The guys head outside and see him standing at his car. Tig walks up while the guys are just inside the gate. "Didn't I tell you to get the fuck out of my town?" Tig asks as he walks up to Danny. "I'm not leaving without Morgan." Danny says. "Not happening. She's my Old Lady now." Tig says. Standing up straight, Danny steps forward and says "I don't give a shit. She will always be mine and I'm not leaving without her." Danny says. "You can leave now, or spend the rest of eternity being worm food. You're choice." Tig says. "I'm not scared of you. Get her out here and let her decide." Danny says. "Ain't happening." Tig says. Danny pulls out a gun and fires. Tig falls to the ground and the guys tackle Danny.

Happy and Jax get Tig into the van and head to the hospital while the rest of the guys take Danny to the other van and to the cabin. Juice runs inside and grabs me and says "We need to go. Tig's been shot." I look at him shocked and Gemma says "I'll drive. She won't be able to ride." before we all head out the door. Pulling up to St Thomas, we head inside and to the nurse's desk. "Alexander Trager was brought in. Where is he?" I ask. "And you are?" the nurse asks. "His wife." I tell her. "Well, Mrs Trager, he's been rushed to the OR. I'll take you to the waiting room. But family only." she says. "This is my mother." I say pointing to Tara "And this is my sister and these are his brothers. They are all family." I tell her. She nods and leads us to the waiting room. "Wife?" Clay asks as we head down the hall. "They can only tell info to next of kin." I tell him. "Smart girl." he tells me. We head into the waiting room and wait.

An hour later, the doctor comes out. "Trager family?" he asks. I stand and move in front of him. "I'm his wife." I tell him. "Come this way and I'll fill you in." he tells me. "They are all family. What you tell me, you can tell to him." I tell him. "Okay. Mr Trager took a shot to the stomach. Luckily, it missed all major organs but he did lose a lot of blood. We are giving him a transfusion now and he will be taken to recovery as soon as we get him more stable. Once he comes out of recovery, we will take him to a room and someone will be out to get you." he tells me. "Thank you doctor." I tell him. He nods and heads back through the doors he came from.

Another hour later, the nurse comes out and says "Alexander Trager family?" I walk over and say "I'm his wife and everyone here is family." she tells me. "I can let you all go back two at a time." she says. "Gemma go with her first." Clay tells us and we nod. Following the nurse down the hall, we are lead into a room and the nurse starts checking his vitals while I take a seat beside him and the nurse says "He came out of it fine and should make a full recovery. He should be waking up within the next hour or so." she tells me. "Thank you." I say. "If you need anything Mrs Trager, just let me know." she says and I nod. She walks out of the room and I am just looking at him. "You okay?" Gemma asks. "Gemma, Danny found me. He shot Alex. What's to stop him from getting to me now?" I ask. "Nothing will happen. I'll have Clay keep someone posted outside the door for you." she tells me and I nod, still not taking my eyes off of Tig.

Clay comes in and says "I'm having Juice stand outside the door. If you need anything, or think of anything, let him know. We have Danny at the cabin so he won't be able to get to you." Clay tells me. "Thank you." I say. He places a hand on my shoulder and says "You're one of us, Sweetheart." I nod and he leaves the room. A couple of hours later, the nurse comes in and Tig wakes up. "Morgan?" he asks. I stand and say "Right here Alex." I look at him and he smiles. "You're wife hasn't left your side since you were brought in here." the nurse says. "I bet she hasn't." he says, smirking. The nurse leaves and he asks "Wife?" I look down and say "I knew they wouldn't let me see you if I told them I was just your Old Lady." I tell him. "Wife is just fine." he tells me. I look up at him and say "Clay said Danny is at the cabin." He nods and asks "Are you okay?" Kissing him softly I say "I should be asking you that." He kisses me again and says "I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't make sure my wife was okay." I start laughing a little and say "I'm fine. Now, how are you feeling?" He says "I'll be fine." Clay walks in with Jax and I say "I'm going to get some coffee. You wants some?" Tig nods his head yes and I head out the door, letting the men talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I get Tig and myself some coffee and then walk back to the room. I see Juice standing there and I ask "They still in there?" He nods his head so I take a seat next to where Juice was standing. A few minutes later, Clay and Jax walk out and says "He's all yours sweetheart." Clay says before kissing the top of my head. "You're a good Old Lady." he says before walking away. Jax hugs me and says "He'll fill you in." I nod and head into the room and shut the door. I walk over to the bed and hand Tig his coffee. "Thanks Doll." he says before taking my hand and pulling me closer for a kiss. I take the seat next to him and take a sip of my coffee. "How are you feeling?" I ask. "Better now. Come here." he tells me and I move to sit on the bed next to him. He pulls me a little closer and says "Danny is being held until I get out of here then I'm taking him out." he tells me. "Okay. Whatever you do I'm on board." I tell him. "Good. But Jax brought something up that I think it's a good idea." he tells me. "What's that?" I ask. "You being my Old Lady, if anything happens you can still be made to testify against me." he tells me. "But if we're married, I can't." I tell him. "Right. You going to be okay with that?" he asks. "If you think that's what we need to do then I am fine with it." I tell him. "As soon as I'm out of here and we take care of things then we'll get married." he tells me. I take his hand and nod. "I know this ain't the kind of proposal you probably dreamed of but it doesn't mean I don't mean it." he tells me. "Alex, I don't care how you do it. I don't even care if we have a wedding or hit the courthouse. You've already been better to me than anyone ever has. I'm good with it." I tell him.

I sit with him for a little while longer before Gemma comes in with dinner for both of us. "How you doing baby?" she asks Tig. "Better. Still hurting but I'll live." he tells her. "That's good baby. How are you baby girl?" she asks me. "I'm okay Gemma. Thank you." I tell her. "Gemma, I need you to do something for me." Tig says and we both look at him. "My Old Lady needs a pretty dress to wear at the courthouse when this shit is done." he tells her and I look down at his hand that is in mine. "I'll take care of everything for you. You just take care of our boy here and we will get you two married." she tells us smiling.

A week later, Tig is released from the hospital. Chibs picks us up in the van and Tig and I had already talked about me being there when he handled Danny. We pull up to the cabin and get out of the van. Walking into the cabin, we see Danny sitting there, out cold, tied to a chair with plastic under him. We walk up and Happy smacks Danny and his head snaps up. "Wake up fucker." Happy rasps. Danny starts looking around the room before he sees Tig. He glares at Tig before Tig says "You really are a shitty shot." I look at Tig and see he has a really evil smirk on his face. "Come here." he tells me and I walk over to him. Danny sees me and his eyes go wide. "Hi Danny. Heard you were looking for me." Danny fights against the binds and struggles against the gag. "Can you take the gag out?" I ask Happy and he does as I ask. "Bite me and I'll slit your throat." Happy says. Once Happy removes the gag, I take a step forward. "You beat me. Why?" I ask. "To keep you in your place." he says glaring at me. "My place." I say. "Bitch the only place you belong is on your fucking knees." he tells me. "Only for my Old Man and just so you know, that ain't you." I tell him. "Bitch no one wants your fat ass. You're disgusting." he tells me. "It's awful funny that you are the only one that thinks that. My Old Man not only wants me, but wants to marry me. I'm getting my happy ending. But you, baby you ain't getting nothing but the pain you put me through. In case you didn't get the memo, we're done." I tell him. I walk back to Tig and say "Handle your business baby. Then we'll head home and you can claim your fiance." I tell him. Kissing me roughly, he says "Stay by Juice Doll Face." I nod before doing what he says.

The next hour is spent with Tig and the rest of the guys torturing him. I hear him scream. "You okay?" Juice asks me. "Yeah. I'm good. It's good to hear the screams come from someone other than me for a change." I tell him. "Was it that bad?" he asks. "Some days I couldn't get out of bed because I was so sore after a beating." I tell him. "Shit." he says and I nod. Tig looks at me and I nod. He turns back to Danny, takes out his gun and unloads a clip into his chest. Walking back to me, he says "Let's go home." I kiss him softly and say "Thank you." He takes my hand and we head back to the van and Juice drives us to the clubhouse while the rest of the guys take care of what used to be Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chibs takes me and Tig back to the clubhouse. Walking inside, we head to his dorm and he heads to the shower. Giving him a minute to get in, I get undressed and step in with him. Wrapping my hands around his torso, I place soft kisses to his back as he laces his fingers with mine that are on his chest. He turns around and kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. Breaking from the kiss, I lower myself to my knees. Taking his hard member into my hand, I slide my lips over the head and start to slowly slide my mouth up and down his shaft. He pulls my hair into a ponytail with his hand while I hollow out my cheeks. Listening to him moan, he finally pulls me back up and turns me towards the wall. Sliding his fingers between my folds, first sliding one finger in and then another to make sure I am ready for him. Standing straight, he slides his hard member into my core and starts thrusting in and out hard and fast before I lose myself with him following right behind me.

Once we get out of the shower, we head to the bed and he lays down. I climb into bed and he pulls me close. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I tell him. Pulling me closer, he says "I want to get married tomorrow." he says. I look at him and before I can ask, he says "I'm sure." I smile softly and say "Tomorrow then." He kisses me one more time before we drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am laying with my back to Tig when I feel him start kissing my shoulder. "Doll we gotta get up." he whispers. "Five more minutes." I mumble. "Baby, we gotta get ready." he says as he places kisses on my neck. "Keep that up and we won't leave this bed." I tell him. "I won't complain but I want to make you my wife first." he tells me. I turn in his arms and kiss him softly and ask "Are you sure you want to do this?" He grabs my chin softly and looks into my eyes and says "Never been more sure."

Getting up and out of bed, I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white form fitting top that Gemma bought me and we head out the door. Walking to the bar, the prospect pours both of us coffees and Jax walks over. "Lowen is meeting us at the courthouse so you guys can get hitched." Tig hugs Jax and says "Thank you brother." Jax nods. Looking at me, Jax says "Last chance to run Darlin." I laugh and say "Nope. He's stuck with me now." Tig pulls me close and kisses my temple.

An hour later, we are at the courthouse and are in front of the Justice of the Peace. "Do you Alexander Trager take Morgan Gray to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the JOP asks. "I do." Tig says. "Do you Morgan Gray take Alexander Trager to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asks. "I do." I say and Tig smiles wide. We exchange rings and I see that there's an engagement ring with the wedding band and then the JOP says "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Tig pulls me close and kisses me deeply and when we part, I am breathless.

Walking into the clubhouse, we get the party started and Gemma comes up to me and hugs me. "Congrats baby." she says. "Thanks Gemma. I can't believe I'm married." I tell her. "Honey, that man loves you. He doesn't love easy but he loves hard." she tells me. "I know. I love him too. He saved me Gemma. More than just taking me away from Danny. He saved me, completely." I tell her. Looking over at my husband, he nods for me to come to him. Walking over, he pulls me into his side and whispers "I love you Mrs Trager."


End file.
